defenderoftexelfandomcom-20200213-history
Siege Event 2
Siege Event II Start: 1 AM PST, September 24th Finish: 10 PM PST, September 30th Story :::Enzuna: Heeow? Heeow! :::Azuna: Is it that time? Off we go then, can't be late to my first siege! At the end of the event, Azuna comments, :::"That was lovely! I can't wait for the real thing against exos!" Summary This event is the second SIEGE event. Each day, players join a HOST (a team of multiple players) and compete against another host in daily host battles. Players earn points and dots by "laying siege" to enemy STRONGHOLDS. Points contribute to an overall leaderboard whilst dots contribute to the host battle. Victory in a daily host battle will see the members of that host rewarded and promoted to a higher level with greater rewards. During host battles, strongholds are defended by SENTRIES (players from the other host) who must be defeated before players can attack the stronghold directly. Points are earned by defeating sentries, points and dots are earned by destroying strongholds. Sentries are fought in sequences of three and players can choose to spend 1BP for 'No Edge' or 3BP for '300% Edge' and a 200% Points boost, much like in PvP. However, unlike in PvP, players will find the bands do not regenerate in between battles and will retain any progress in skill countdown. These sentry battles also include a Win Streak which can be attained by winning three-in-a-row. Sentries are divided into three difficulties, each yielding a proportionate number of points and dots. There are 40 Sentries per stronghold. Easy Street generally consists of and Fighters. Beaten Path generally consists of Fighters. Rocky Road generally consists of Fighters. When a player decides to attack a particular road's sentries, the player will continue to fight sentries until they have either: 1. Defeated three sentries in a row. 2. Been defeated by a sentry. 3. Has defeated all remaining sentries. In the latter case they will be returned to the stronghold screen. Once a stronghold has lost all of its sentries it will be open to attack from the host. This works much in the same way as a mob raid. Host members have 10 minutes to destroy the stronghold and once again can choose to spend 1BP or 3BP. Event Units Certain fighters receive HERO EDGE in the event. Note that these fighters will have EDGE if you are against them in PVP as well. They are the following: The following is a list of all units introduced in this event: Shimka - Mitziya - Azuna the Amberling (Hero) Hagan - Lambu - Ishpah (Hero) [ x ] Sakha - Mussoya - Shilanuy (Hero) [ x ] Shutendot - Mahagin - Alleumad (Points Prize) [ x ] Sathom - Tanghol - Llewnosk (Rank Reward) During this event the reward for inviting players came from the Ramtha line. Rank Rewards In addition to points prizes and host prizes, there was also a week-long leaderboard. Players received fighters from the ? line along with Voxite or Pixite, Aja leaves or Bitters, and Texi. The following crowns were awarded: Rank 1-100 Rank 101-1000 Rank 1001-10000 Event Achievements Event Builds Note: DeNA released the base rates for the M'Lady Build. Popularity Poll Who is your favorite fighter of the batch? The Lovely Geisha riding a Zuna The Warlock who stole the Crabby's Skill The Sumo Wrestler The White Dragon The Red Samurai Category:Events Category:Siege